Confessions In Celadon City
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Misty discovers something about herself


Confessions In Celadon City

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Misty discovers something about herself

Misty/Jesse

Rating M

Romance

Chapter 1: Admission

Misty sighed as she, Ash, and Brock were walking through the Rock Tunnel en route to Celadon City so Ash could challenge Erika, the Gym Leader there, she was also waiting for Ash to replace the bike he'd destroyed back when they first met.

Following close behind the trio, but not too close were Ash, Misty, and Brock's ever-present trio of shadows: Team Rocket, Jessie, James, and Meowth, who were determined to steal Ash's Pikachu from him.

Outside, a heavy thunderstorm raged, both groups were glad that for the moment they were protected from the storm.

"Shhh, I hear voices coming from behind us." Brock said, already on his guard, grabbing a pokeball, he throws it, releasing his Geodude.

"Go and see who's following us."

"Geodude." the rock Pokémon said before floating away.

Misty was instantly on edge.

"What if it's a group of pervs?" the redhead asked, already on the verge of a panic attack.

"Then you don't have anything to worry about." Ash said with a roll of his eyes.

Suddenly a trio of screams tore through the cave as Jessie, James, and Meowth came running towards Ash and his friends at break-neck speed, followed by Brock's Geodude.

As she was running, one of Jessie's heels snapped and she fell to the ground hard, spraining her left ankle in the process.

The redhead screamed in pain and rolled over onto her back, clutching her injured ankle.

"Jessie!" Misty and James said in unison, the younger redhead and and James both ran over to check on the Jessie.

"Jessie. How bad is it?" James asked.

"Really...bad." Jessie said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry Jessie, I have a-." Misty says, but is cut off by the emergence of a colossal Onyx appearing and knocking

James for a loop with its massive tail, the titanic Pokémon then turned its attention to Jessie and Misty. Unafraid, Misty stepped in front of Jessie protectively.  
Throwing a pokeball and releasing her Staryu, Misty engaged the giant Pokémon.

Using its water gun attack, Misty's Staryu managed to push the Onyx back, but not before it managed to wrap around Misty and squeeze her tight, Jessie watched in numb horror as Misty was being crushed right in front of her.

'She... she protected me and now she could die because of me.'

"Hey Twerp, help her!" Jessie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"R-right. Squirtle, I choose you!" Ash shouts, throwing the Water type Pokémon's pokeball out.

The blue turtle Pokémon appeared, ready for battle.

"Squirtle, use water gun!" Ash said.

Squirtle preformed the attack, hitting Onyx head on and saving Misty from certain death.

Once the attack was over Jessie asks James to help her over to where Misty lay on the ground, blood oozing out of her mouth.

"Why did you save me, Misty?" Jessie asks gently.

"I...couldn't lose you. Not you, Jessie." Misty says with a sparkle in her eyes, the teen's comment takes Jessie by surprise, along with everyone else. Smiling, Jessie leaned in and kissed Misty lightly on the lips, Misty could only stare at Jessie when she pulled back from the kiss, a faint blush adorning her cheeks.

Anger furrows Ash's forehead when he sees this.

Jessie and Misty were taken to the nearest hospital by James and Brock, Jessie was treated and released but Misty's injuries were drastically worse and required surgery. Head Surgeon Doctor Jeannine Rodgers came out into the waiting room and addressed Jessie and the others.

"Miss, your companion suffered massive internal bleeding and trauma, five of her ribs were broken by that Onyx, it was good the two of came in when you did or you both could have easily died in that cave."

Jessie looks at Brock and Ash with genuine sorrow in her eyes, but says nothing. She then turns back to Dr. Rodgers.

"When will Misty be out of surgery?" "Sometime within the hour, you all can see her then." she said before walking away from the group.

"Well Jessie, I hope that you're proud of yourself, you said you wanted to get rid of us and now look at what's happening. Misty nearly died because of you." Ash said harshly, Jessie looked at Ash with tears in her eyes and clenched her left fist tightly.

"That should be me in there, but thanks to Misty it wasn't. I had no idea that Misty would do what she did, Misty is smart, courageous, and compassionate."

"Which is far more than you deserve." Brock said harshly.


End file.
